The Seventh Royal
by Magic Crystal
Summary: What would happen if there was a daughter that Jon and Thayet had another daughter that didnt live in Tortall? What would happen if Numar was sent to get her back and in doing so he had to become a teacher? Read and Find out :
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer : Once again I do not own anything that is mentioned by Tamora Pierce.

* * *

Prologue - Some Time in the early hours of 448 HE

* * *

To say that the birth of what was hopefully to be their last child was easy would be an understatement. The King paced nervously outside of the birthing room, as he did with his when his other seven children were being born.

With a frustrated growl he sat down in the high back chair that faced the and ran his hand though is coal black hair before it joined is partner at the bridge of his nose as he sent a silent payer to the gods.

"Sire?" said a tired voice and at the sound of another soul, he raised his head and looked at the speaker. The timid maid smiled as she opened the door to the chambers the whole way to revel the midwife who looked just about, if not more, tired then Jon felt himself. What caught his attention though was not the tired pair, but the little bundle that was lying in the midwife's arms.

"Congratulations, its a girl." Even before those words left the first maids mouth, Jon was already on his feet and taking the baby girl from the midwife and holding her close to him a huge smile on his face as he walked by the pair and back into the chamber.

There were a few protests to him being in the room but he just gave the speakers a look that silenced them.

"How is she?" his wife asked as Jon sat down on the bed, the strain of birth still evident in the room as well as the look on Thayet face as she gave him a weak smile.

"See for yourself" he said returning the smile back to her as he passed his new joy in life to his wife. Has Thayet held the new member of the family Jon took a cloth from the midwife that was wiping Thayet brow and took over the job.

"We never did come up with any names did we?" Thayet said as the baby grabbed onto her finger that she was using to rub down the babies face and held on tightly, which caused the Queen face to brighten up.

"No, I believe we have been too occupied at the moment for something like that, what if we named her Jessamine?"

"Jessamine" Thayet said testing it out before she would agree, and just before she answered, the baby gave to small sneezes and opened its eyes reveling deep sapphire blue eyes shocked at the sound. Both Jon's and Thayet's smiles got bigger as the watched and waited to see what Jassamine would do next, but the she just closed her eyes again and to all appearances fell right back asleep.

"I believe she likes it," Thayet said as she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek before a small yawn escaped her lips.

"Why my dear, I do believe you are tired" Jon said with a smile as he left the bed and walked around to the other side where he scoped up his wife bridal style as she laughed clutching their baby to her breast. Carrying the two out of the room, Jon ignored the maids and priests that tried to stop him and carried to their bedchamber that was right in the next room.

"You would be too love if you had to push something for hours"

"Well it is time for you to sleep then" he said as he laid her down on the bed and gently taking Jessamine from his wife's arms. Laying the baby down in her own crib that had just been moved to their chambers only a few short moments ago before he joined his wife in the bed and held her close as they both slowly started to fall asleep.

"I am glad that Numair was wrong about us loosing her" Jon said quietly remembering that faithful day when Numair approached him and told him that they day that his last child was born he would loose her to fate.

"Lets not speak of that right now." Thayet replied as she yawned and snuggled in closer to Jon.

"Your right" Jon said, then giving his wife a light kiss on the head he relaxed and within moments he was asleep.

* * *

"JON!" Thayet yelled startling him out of the nice dream he was having.

"Thayet?" he asked as he sat up reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes but he stopped when he seen the stricken look on his wife's face and then his eyes went straight to the baby crib, which was turned on its side. Empty.

"Dear Gods" he swore.

* * *

18 Years later

"You have to help us Lady Kay, we have looked for eighteen years for her but have not found her." Thayet pleaded to the woman who sat in the chair beside her.

"If you have spent eighteen years looking, what makes you think I can find her?" Lady Kay answered, as she scanned both the faces of the Monarchs, her white eyes missing nothing.

Jon sighed as he reached into the hidden pocket of his robe and pulled out an yellowing piece of parchment paper. "We found this hidden in the bedding of the crib the night she was taken, and no one has been able to read it because it's written in the old language."

"And, you are the only one that we have come across in our search that can read and we as speak the language." Thayet continued taking the note from Jon and passing it to the Kay.

Taking a deep breath Kay opened the note and quickly read it then sighed. "Well, good thing I came here when I did" She said smiling "She is not even in this era according to this note. Me and Numair shall leave now and get her."

"Thank you so much Kay, no have no idea how long we have been longing to have her here with us." Thayet stated as she stood up a huge smile on her face as she gave Kay a huge embrace.

* * *

A/N K so... I got a review not to long ago asking how is this Tortall and figured that I should put up a prologue to explain things... I know it's a little rushed but for right now it will help to clear a few things up. Do not be afraid to ask any questions... and as to Lady Kay is... well she is the main character in New Magic so as you can tell I have taken the decision to use her in this story :)


	2. Chapter 1 Something New

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is published in a Tamora Pierce novel... I do however own Kelly and all those that you do not recognize. Also I do not own any passages that I take from a book... The first one belongs to Diana Pharaoh Francis.

Chapter 1

Something New

_'Her stomach growled again, reminding her of just how hungry she was. Pressing a hand to heart, Reisil bowed a deep obeisance to the shrine and then retreated to fallen log nestled in a hollow just beyond the clearing. She smiled and sighed as she sat back against it, stretching her legs-'_

"KELLY!" someone yelled destroying my concentration from the new novel that I was reading, I contemplated looking up to see who it was but the novel won out in the end.

_'Now where was I? Ah right _here' I thought before I continued on _'her legs out before her. The lush grasses were matted here, the-'_

"KELLY GET YOUR NOSE OUT OF THAT BOOK!" the same voice yelled, but I just kept going. What can I say, when a book gets my attention as good as this one is then nothing in the world would get tear my attention away. I was just about ready to return to the book when suddenly it was taken away and all I could see were the words flying away.

I was about to yell at the book thief when I stopped and noticed that it was my friend Jill. Blond hair blue eyed cheerleader bombshell that she was had one hand on her hip and the other was holding my book hostage. My lips twitched a little when I seen that she turned the book around to face her and started to read a few lines before her face scrunched up in a scowl and closed it losing my page.

"Great Jill, now I am going to have to spend ten minutes trying to find out where I was in that book" quickly while my words distracted her I took the book back and started flipping through the pages.

"Oh no you don't" she replied taking it back and I knew that if we continued it would turn into a game of tug of war for the book. "I am not going to allow you to continue reading just so I have to get your attention yet again."

"What ever" I replied keeping my eyes glued to my hostage book while I pulled my book bag higher onto my shoulder. "What do you want? And make it quick"

"Are you or are you not coming to my eighteenth birthday party tomorrow?" Ah yes, the dreaded eighteenth birthday party where you are finally an adult and are legal enough to drink and not get a huge fine from the cops, not that I have done that. Why do you ask? Because I was the perfect angel that my parents expected me to be, but Jill on other hand somehow got her parents to believe she was an angel but was really the devil in hiding.

"I don't think so Jill, you know me and parties do not go well together" I answered pulling my glasses off my face and rubbing my eyes. Replacing them I looked at her and made another reach for my book, which surprisingly I got and she did not take away.

"Well it's about time that you came out of your shell and did something new for a change" Jill stated as she crossed her arms and continued to block my path to the blue door that lead to the main hallway of the school. "You won't get many friends if you keep being anti-social."

"I am not anti-social" I stated trying to glare her out of my line of travel, which sadly did not work. "If your followers did not stuff me into a closet the last time I attended one of your famous parties then maybe I would go."

"They did not 'stuff' you into a closet by yourself; it was your turn to play seven minutes in heaven"

"Oh yes, playing seven minutes in heaven with your moms fur jacket it just what I wanted to do that night" I relied sarcastically as I shouldered past her and headed towards the doors. I could see her face in my head, a scowl plastered on it because I did two things she really hated. One, I shouldered past her, and two, I got the last word.

"Kelly, I promise that my friends will not do that to you again." Jill stated as she caught up to me. Looks like I did not get the last word after all, oh well there is always next time. "Look I will even get Jacob to go with you as your date, that way you won't be lonely and if they try then he will have to go with you."

Much to my horror a blush creped its way onto my face at the mention of the boy I was crushing on ever since grade five. "Like he would go with me"

"Promise that you will come and I will try my hardest to get him there" Jill stated stopping me once again as an evil smile made its way onto her lips. "Besides you know that the boys here cannot refuse my amazing charms"

I shook my head smiling remembering the recent time that she turned her charms onto a boy, and in the end she got a diamond ring and he got dumped two days later, which was a record, normally the boy would get dumped within two hours. "Alright I will go" I said with a small sigh and her face just lit up like it was Christmas. "But" I continued raising my hand to point a finger at her, "If I so much as hear any thoughts or plans about me going in a closet I will tell your deep dark secrets to everyone"

"You wouldn't dare" she said in mock horror, "besides you don't know any."

"Well let's see, there is the fact that you still sleep with a teddy bear named Teddy," I smiled as I ticked off one finger. "Then there is a fact that you have the hugest crush on Ji-" but sadly I was silenced by her covering my mouth with one of her perfectly manicured hands.

"Don't you even dare" she said with a glare, "I forgot that you knew those."

"Jill" I said once I removed her hand "I have known you since grade two, how could I not know these things? You call every night to tell me new stuff to, so by tomorrow I should have some new dirt."

She just sighed and shrugged "what can I say you're a good listener, anyway I must get going, people to see and hearts to break."

"See ya" I said as she retreated off and went to the rest of the cheerleading squad and with a small sigh I looked away but not before I seen one of them mouth _'what are you doing with the freak?'_

Sadly that's what everyone at this school thought of me, and they had good reasons why.

The first one was because I when I was fourteen, I found out that the people I thought were my parents turned out not to be. It was hard to say the least and I flipped out at almost anything for a few days after. What can I say, my temper gets the better of me sometimes, but the main reason why I was so mad was because Mom and Dad did not even have the decency to tell me to my face. No I had to walk into the house one day and hear them say that maybe it was time that I knew the truth. To this day they still don't know that I know and they have yet to tell me even though I have stopped calling them 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' they just assumed that I stopped because it was not 'cool' for a teenager to call their parents that.

The second reason why people seem to think I was a freak was because every once and a while I would just space out and ignore the whole world for a few minutes. And no, it was not because I was reading a book, it was because during that time my hands would seem to glow faintly with a blue aura for a minute and if I did not stop and concentrate it would hug my whole body. It was a wasted effort anyway because no one here seemed to notice when this it happened. It felt weird though as if someone was squeezing my heart so I tried to calm it down anyway.

There are other reasons why they call me a freak but they are not as big as the two mentioned. I mean it could also be the fact that I really don't care to keep up my looks and I know that if I did I would be the best looking, not that I am bragging or anything. I mean who could not fall for deep sapphire blue eyes and raven black hair which goes down to about my middle back. I could always wanted long hair so when I turned ten I told Mom that I no longer wanted it cut. It took a while to get this long and if I have it my way it will stay. But sadly every boy in this school does not seem to notice me, but it does not bother me too much. Brains are always better then looks.

The five minute warning bell went off and I scrunched up my face, normally I was already in classes by now sitting down ready to go but Jill just had to distract me. Oh well looks like I am carrying all my books to Social, but I do that all the time anyway. Might as well get some more reading in before class starts. I smiled opening my book to the exact page that I was so rudely interrupted on and continued.

I got about half a page in before I knocked into someone and boy did the papers and books fly. I must have hit them hard.

"I am so sorry" I said as I closed the book, making sure to read the page number before I bent down and helped pick up some paperwork and books that lay scattered all over the floor. I heard a few snickers from other students but ignored them. "I should have watched where I was going really" I stated as I stood up holding a messy stack of papers and a few books out.

And he just stood there, I don't even think he helped me pick up anything for his hands were empty and his brown eyes had a small look of shock but, when he seen the offered papers and books in my hands the look went away and he reached forward to grab the pile from me. "I do apologize I was the one who was not looking where I was going" he finally said once he straightened out his paper work.

"Well no harm done right?" I said smiling a little but the shock of me actually knocking into someone still had its effects on me.

"No there is not" he replied.

"Good, well then-" I was going to finish but the bell finally rang and I swore which caused my bumper pad man's eyes to widen a little in shock. "Got to go, can't be late for class" I said hurriedly as I quickly ran passed him to head to my class.

I made it just in time, the music which played for about three minutes was about to end and I was sitting at my desk pulling out my note book. That's when a little light bulb went off in my head; I opened my back pack and started to dig through it.

No book, which must mean that when he took his papers back he must have taken my book by mistake as well.

Crap.

A/N: And that's the end of the remake of chapter 1... I know it's been what two years I think? Sorry for all of you who were waiting so long for this (and other stories) to be updated... I have decided to take it upon myself to re-do most of them starting with this one which really did not make it past the first chapter. But now it shall LIVE!

Also I have another account on here and its TidsMagi... I will be removing the story from that account and remaking it onto this one because I am going to use my character from that one for this story... if you want to read what I had so far on that one here is the link. .net/s/2393846/1/New_Magic enjoy

SOOOOO really my plan is to maybe remake a chapter from that story and then a chapter from this one and hopefully if all goes well I will be able to get a new chapter up every week or so for both of them... working 40 hours a week sitting on your butt does give you a lot of time to re-do things...

Thanks everyone :)

MC/TM/SM lol don't you just love my sig? hehe


	3. Chapter 2 On the Hunt

Disclaimer : Once again I do not own anything that is mentioned by Tamora Pierce, do I really have to say this every chapter? :) Also I do not own the right to Its A Small World

Chapter 2

On the Hunt

* * *

Well I made it though social studies alright, but to say I was bored would be an understatement. I wanted my book back and I wanted it now, not tomorrow and not in a few hours, now. How could he have taken my book? I don't even know who he is or where to find him at all. He is probably reading it right now bending the spine past the point where it should be, or he is bending the corners of the pages. Or he could be burning it or using it in some crazy ritual to bring back the dead. Yes I know my imination goes wild when I am bored for two and a half hours.

Sighing I stuffed my books into my bag, very focefully I might add and stood up from my seat giving Mr. Adamson a wave good-bye before I left the class room. I checked my watch I had the full thirty minutes of my lunch break to scower the school for Mr. Book Theif, or I could go to the libaray and see if there is the small chance that they have a copy of it. Pondering the pro's and cons for a few minutes I decided to head to the libaray first and see if they had a copy.

The libaray was only just down the hall anyway from my social class so it only took me about thirty seconds to get inside and another ten to reach the computer that had a list of the books in the libaray. Another minute of tapping my fingers on the mouse waiting for it to search though the books, and then dissapointment. The compter held zero results. Great, now I had to find him so I had entertainment for English, and I knew just who to ask.

Pulling out my cell phone, which I pay for my self I will have you know, I quickly dialed the number for Jill. It took all of two rings for her to answer.

"What ya want?" was the simple greating on the phone.

"Real life crisus here Jill, I need help looking for a guy."

"OH MY GOD, you looking for a guy? Give me the dets"

"I am not looking for a guy in that sort of way, want my book back and he took it this morning"

"And how pay tell did he take your book? Usually you have an iron grip on them."

"I knocked into him on the way to social and his papers fell on the ground and when i handed them back to him he took my book with it as well." I sighed and went though the metal dector that the libary had at the entrance so they could keep track of any book that left, why they do this I really have no clue. Are we so untrust worthy that they have to track every single thing that we do? They even have the ability to look at any compter screen without even moving from the front desk.

"Are you listening to me?" Jill said over the phone and I could tell she was a little angry. Apparently I have attention issuses.

"Nope"

"What did he look like, god. How am I to help you if you do not give me the dets."

"Well" I paused, crap... I never really did get a good look at him; great. "He had, brown eyes, and he was quite all. I mean I had to practily bend my head far to see his face"

"Anything else? Because that describes the entire foot ball team, oh wait, I guess not Jacob has blue eyes."

"Shut up for a sec Jill and let me think" I stopped walking though the halls and just leaned up against one of them closing my eyes trying to remember. Did I mention that I had memory issues? "Better yet I will text you when I remember, Mom will kill me if I go over my munites again."

"Alright, you better or I will get the football team to find you and harrass you."

I smiled knowing full well that Jill could get them to do that, the problem with that is that they would have to find me and if I never wanted to be found you would never be able to. "Got to go Jill" I finally said as I hug up the phone not even waiting for her to reply. What can I say our generation is very rude; then again the TV shows we watch might be the cause of it.

Another sigh escaped my lips as I pushed my self off the wall and contunied walking. I still had another fifteen or so munites so I might as well head down to the cafateria and see if they have any good food. Not that they ever do. But, I will admit that they make the best bread ever. Way better then store bought.

'_Tt's a world of laughter, a world or tears, its a world of hopes, its a world of fear, theres so much that we share, that its time we're aware, its a small world after all'_ Wow, did my brain just make me think of that? What is going on with me? Next I will be doing show dances. Won't that be so great? not only does the school already consider me a freak, but I will be a freak who provides entertainment.

I stopped and blinked a few times, I had already made it down to the cafateria. I guess when your mind wanders it makes travel time seem short. Whistling 'Small World' I headed down the rows of tables to the tellers. Walking past them I headed to the shelves and looked for the slices of bread and with just my luck there was none. With a disapointed scowl on my face I headed back up the ramp that lead me to the first level and headed towards English.

Another three plus hours of complete mind numbing, kill me now, boredom. With a small sigh I reached out to twist the door handle to my English class, only to be slightly shocked when the door opened on its own accord. And wouldn't you know, on the other side was Mr. Book stealer himself. Pay back time.

* * *

A/N yay chapter 2 is done... sorry that it took a while for it... got detracted by hells kitchen... two more episodes and i am done watching season 8 :)

Please review it will help me know what I can improve on and also if you like it.


	4. Chapter 3 Going Shopping?

Disclaimer : Once again I do not own anything that is mentioned by Tamora Pierce. Nor do I own the little expert from the book that belongs to Diana Pharaoh Francis .

Chapter 3

Going Shopping?

* * *

"Oh have I been looking around for you" I stated as I pushed past him and set my backpack at my usual desk which was in the very back corner, but still close to the door that if, let say, the school was burning down in some freak science experiment then I will live because I have the brains to sit near the only exit out of this class.

"Yes I have as well"

Not saying that the students here blow up the school on a regular basis but it does happen; wait what did he say? Wow I really need to pay attention. So on that note I turned around and faced him and in his hands was my book, and him holding it out as if it was a peace offering for stealing it.

"Thanks" I said taking my book back from him. "Not that I should be thanking you right now because you are the one, in my opinion, who knocked into me and then took my book." I continued saying as I sat down at my desk and pulled out my english notebook as well as one of my favorite pens that had the pom pom on a spring on the top. Not my usual style but what can I say I like to see things move wildly when I write.

"If you believe so" he said as he stood in the same spot not even moving, which seems odd to me. "But one question for you though"

"Shoot" I said placing the pen at the top of my desk and then finally turning my attention back to him even though what I really wanted to do was read my book.

"What is your-" but at that moment he was interrupted by Mr. Adamson walked into the room his arms full of text books and reading material like it normally is.

"Ah Kelly help me a moment will you?" he asked but even before the words left his mouth I was already getting up and taking about half the pile from him, the Book Thief forgotten for the moment. "How are your parents doing?"

"Great, they really enjoyed their vacation to the shuttle launch. They were so happy that it took off when they were there instead of being canceled again. _'The life span of the average meal worm?'_" I asked reading one of the books on the top of the pile as I set them on the book shelf. "Are you trying to bore us to death?"

"Me? Bore my favorite student to death?" Mr. Adamson asked and I was able to turn around in time to see his shocked expression "never. Ah, Mr. Salmalín, I have been waiting for you to show up."

Mr. Salmalín? Well now I guess I can stop calling him Book Thief. Not that that title was not suitable for him, or I could have called him Mr. too-full-of-my-self-book-thief. Then again that is a mind full, get it mind full because I am not really speaking it? Boy do I need a life, now I am thinking jokes that don't even make sense and neither are they funny.

With a small sake of my head I returned to my desk and opened my book glad that for once I could get back to reading something interesting, but it was short lived when I seen Jill walk into the class.

"Jill" I said trying to get her attention and at the same time I tried to save the spot in my book so I would not loose it again. "Sit here" I said pointing to the always empty desk that was beside me.

"But-" she said before I silenced her with a look and she tossed her hair and sat down at the appointed desk. "Who is _he_?" she asked and the way she said they made it perfectly clear who she was talking about.

"Why thats Mr book-thief" I stated "Look-"

"Book thief?" she said cutting me off and giving me a weird look before the lights went off in her head. "You never said he was so good looking for a man of his -ahem- age."

I just rolled my eyes "Maybe to you he is, sorry I don't date people who look twice my age."

"Don't knock it, they are called sugar daddies for a reason" she stated not taking her eyes off of them.

"Their not sugar daddies if they are already taken, case and point his ring?" I said smirking at her, but when I looked to verify that what I seen was a ring his right hand was up close to his mouth and in it was a black sphere with what seemed to be white sparkles mixed in with it. "Sorry what?" I said shaking my head and turning my attention back to Jill.

"I said well that just sucks. God Kelly whats wrong with you? Spacing out again are we?"

"No and its nothing just a trick of the lights I guess" I said giving her a fake smile. "What I wanted to talk to you about is your party I really-" but I was cut off by the bell ringing. Why is it every time I try to say something the bell cuts me off?

"Oh no you don't if this is your way getting out of it then try again. Besides Jacob already said that he was going to come pick you up at 5 tomorrow." Jill said a satisfied smirk on her face as she whispered to me.

"What? When?" I asked.

"Miss Fraser kindly refrain from interrupting quite time please?" Mr. Adamson said as he glanced up from his desk to give Jill trouble.

"Why me?" I seen Jill mouth as I picked up my book and grinned into it.

_'There were the sounds of scuffling boots and crackling twigs and then four figures—no, Reisil corrected herself, eight figures: four human, four animal—entered the Lady's grove. '_

_Jill_ I wrote tearing a small piece of paper from my binder. _You need to come with me to the mall._ Sneaking a glance at Mr. Adamson who was still taking attendance, I waited till he turned his eyes down to the paper before I quickly tossed the note onto her desk. Thats when I remembered that there was another set of eyes in the room and they were focused right on me. Crap oh well hes not going to do anything anyway.

Out of the corner of my eye I seen Jill grab the note and drag it under her desk where she opened it up and read it. Thats when I looked back over and seen her mouth "Why?"

I just gave her a look and then grabbed onto part of my jeans and gave them a little shake. She just smiled and shook her head before she scribbled something on the note and passed it back.

_Your fashion sense sucks_ was all it said but it was enough for me to know that she would come with me.

Well now that that is settled time to get back to my book, at least for the next ten minutes while Mr. Adamson takes attendance.

* * *

A/N There sorry it took a bit, if you ever wonder why its taking a while to get a chapter up I will post things on my profile and I shall try to do that once a week, most likely in the early hours of a Friday because thats the first day that I usually have work.

Let me know what you think :)


End file.
